Glitter Shin Jirass
Glitter Shin Jirass is the ultimate final supreme true evolution of Shin Godzilla. SHIN IS GREATEST SCRATCH THAT GREATER THAN GREATEST History After the success of Operation Yashiori, Shin Godzilla entered a state of hibernation to reserve its depleted radiation stores. It remained that way for several months, slowly building up its nuclear energy once more until the summer of 2018, where the country was undergoing a massive heat wave. This, along with its growing radioactivity, allowed Shin Godzilla to melt free and resume activity. As it resumed its attack on Tokyo, the entity was challenged by an unexpected foe: Ultraman Orb! Orb and Shin clashed in the smoking ruins of Japan's capital, with the former claiming victory by bisecting the reptile with the Mebiuspecially Blade. Before its destruction, Shin had managed to generate a smaller, humanoid copy of itself and split it off. This "Shin Junior" would follow Orb off-world, propelling itself through space with its ultra atomic heat rays (as you do) and adapting quickly to the hazards included in such a journey. After decades of flying through the black void, Shin Junior eventually caught a ride with another Ultra and their Twinkle Way, saving centuries of travel and immediately reaching the Land of Light. From there, the spawn of Shin Godzilla searched for the source of the Ultras' power - an adaption its progenitor had desired prior to its death. With its minuscule size, it managed to avoid detection until it located the Plasma Spark Tower. The moment it entered the tower, the entire Space Garrison was alerted. Swiftly growing to giant size (don't ask how), Shin Junior fought off the Ultra Brothers as it climbed to the top of the tower. When it reached the Plasma Spark, Father of Ultra barred the abnormality's path. So it pushed him into the Plasma Spark and f*cked him up. With the other Ultras mostly focused on saving Father's life, Shin Junior had free access to the source of Planet Ultra's light. It tried to grasp it, but its power severely burned the abomination's flesh. Undeterred, it continued to try and take the Plasma Spark's power, rapidly attempting to adapt to its searing light. Eventually, somehow - no, really, somehow it didn't die from touching the Plasma Spark that long - it did. The result was a colossal organism, matching the shape of its progenitor in all ways except for two: a large frill around its neck, pulsing with solar lightning, and its skin was glimmering gold. GLITTER SHIN JIRASS YAY!!!! The Space Garrison tried to take down the monster, but Glitter Shin Jirass had gained the power of plot armour - cough I mean the ability to instantly adapt and copy whatever it encountered, and used the Ultras' own techniques against them. Before things could perhaps get interesting, Ultraman King showed up and, with a snap of his fingers, wiped out half the universe teleported Shin Glitter Jirass to the edge of the universe. He's out there somewhere, hunting the universe for the Land of Light so that he can finish the job. Because that's edgy, and edgy things are cool. Powers and Abilities *'Glitter Ultra Electric Heat Ray': Glitter Shin Jirass can launch a concentrated atomic heat ray infused with electricity from its mouth, the tip of its tail and around twenty points from its dorsal fins. It has the same power of the Cosmo Miracle Ray. *'Super Toasty Flame Stream': A massive stream of flames released from Glitter Shin Jirass' maw, usually in preparation of its Glitter Ultra Electric Heat Ray. Perfect for roasting up Marshmallowmons. *'Phased-Array Radar': Glitter Shin Jirass has a phased-array radar-like ability, allowing the creature to detect threats even when not visible. *'Environment Adaption': Glitter Shin Jirass' biology can adapt to its environment, developing new features and abilities to better survive. This ability also allows it to copy the powers of anything that comes into direct contact or assaults it with their own energy. *'Extreme Regeneration': So long as a single cell of Glitter Shin Jirass survives, the creature can regenerate from any injury. As SSZ would say, "This is bullcrap!" Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Parodies Category:Godzilla Monsters Category:OP Characters Category:They are jokes Category:Do not take these seriously